


Rough Love

by KatyaSparrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angel Wings, Destiel Day, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaSparrow/pseuds/KatyaSparrow
Summary: Short smut scene where Dean is bitter and drunk, and Castiel confesses his love to him... This leads to rough and passionate events.





	Rough Love

Bottles of booze lay all around the scruffy motel room, a single large bed with linen sheets sprawled on the floor. Candy wrappers and pizza boxes littered every stool, desk or table in the room, a pure mess. Noise filled the room as a man and his angel drunkly argued. "You had no right to bring me back from Hell...again. Don't you *hick* know how this disrupts fate? How this disrupts DEATH!" shouted Dean Winchester, his green eyes shining though out of focus, short blonde hair, tall with striking features. He had an angel in a beige trenchcoat pinned against the bare brick wall, starting the selfish confrontation. The young faced angel glared up with pale blue eye and hooded eyelids; his brown hair scruffy and soft features turned fierce. This angel refuses to be dominated like that: quicker than Dean's dulled-alcohol-infused-senses could fathom, Cas was the one pinning Dean down this time. "Don't talk to _me_ about the imbalance I caused to save your ass once again, Winchester. You're just bitter because you don't think you deserve saving. " he hissed.

"How is it that you still think so little of yourself? Don't you understand how important you are to the world? To your family? I gave _everything_ for you, I lost my place in heaven for you and this is your attitude to life? After all I've done?" He spat in his own drunken rage. Raw emotions rubbed together causing friction, the frustration unfiltered by any voice of reason. Dean squirmed under Castiel's grasp, pained by those sharp words of truth.  
Yet self hatred burned like his own personal hell fire;  
"Still, I didn't deserve a second chance again. I deserved the torture. I'm sorry you were ever tasked to save me from perdition."  
Hurt leaked from Dean's words into Cas's eyes, his grip relaxed and fell from the scruff of Dean's flannel. Cas stared daggars into the deep green eyes, sadness softening the edges of his face, mouth apart in shock.

"How could you believe that? I volunteered to save you Dean, because you meant something to me. I have been watching over you from above for so very long, seeing you suffer and hunt throughout your childhood, loosing close ones and see you break down: I was forbidden to ever help, and the day I dragged you out of hell was the best day of my life. Because I was finally able to interfere, to _help_ you, to finally change something in your life; and I forever want to stay by you. Protect you-"  
Dean's drunk patience couldn't take the long speech.  
_"Why would an angel ever want to protect me?"_ He growled.

"Because Dean... I've always loved you."

No words could possibly fill the silence that followed.  
Dean was in shock; a celestial being loved him. _Him_ , no one else. He wanted to say something, that he loved Cas too, that he was so relieved to hear him say those words... But none of that came out, before Dean's self hatred and woozieness coursed through him, suddenly angry instead. He didn't _deserve_ this, why was Cas wasting his time tempting, no _mocking_ him with love that could never be his. Without a second thought he punched Cas, throwing the angel off guard.  
Weakened without his grace, Cas was on his knees, blood trickling down his face.  
"You really don't think you deserve my love? Why, is it because Im 'pure'?" Cas spat. Eyes glared down at him with tears. A harsh whisper escaped,  
"Yes Cas. Because you couldn't possibly understand the tainted way humans can love. It's different from whatever angel way you can. Because I am unlovable. So don't you _dare_ mock me like this, because it hurts Cas. It really fucking hurts to be this alone."

"You don't understand Dean," Cas started to sway, looking up the tearful man. "I love you, the human tainted way. I don't want to be your friend anymore, I want to claim you Dean. I want to lay with you, die with you, protect you from yourself." This caused Dean to step back, his eyes wide.  
"Wh-what are you saying? Do you even know what 'laying with someone' is?!" Dean was sure Castiel was, well, a virgin. He was an angel for God's sake.  
"Of course Dean, I've been alive since the break of man-kind, I know exactly what sex is," he sneered with sarcasm. "I just... Don't have alot of experiance in that field..." This was too strange, _an angel_ wanted to be with _him_?

Of course, he wasn't all that weirded out. In fact this was a relief to finally hear, because ever since he saw Cas he couldn't get his mind off of him. Those eyes made his heart skip a beat, the way his hair was always bed messy is just too good, and his body- Cas may not realize this but after seeing the man change shirts the one time, Dean could not believe how good Cas looked. He had nearly drooled all over his abbs then and there. Everything in his body ached for Cas, but he had pushed those feelings down with all the other feelings. If they can't be delt with, ignore them, right?  
"I'm sorry I just- I don't think I know how to love anymore. Or how be loved. " Dean whimpered. Castiel rose, invading Dean's personal space as he inched his face towards him.  
"Then let me show you how. "  
Unexpectedly, the angel's fingers slid up the shirt to trace the skin, Dean shuddered a moan when lips caressed his neck. A tention building up in him had left him weakened at first contact, the smell of rain, feeling of lust and Castiel's heat was all invading his senses.  
" _Ca_ -oh- _God_ , this isn't you, you don't love me. I- mean you _can't_ " Dean relaitated with short breaths. In reply, Cas stripped them both of their shirts and coats, layers of fabric ripped by the force of his grace. Arms intertwined around both bodies, moving, exploring each scar on every inch of skin. Dean had alot more scars and fresh cuts than Cas did, and he caressed each and every mark with gentle strokes.

"Yes Dean, I do."

And with that they kissed, hot, sensual, exiting kiss. Both could taste the sweet lingering alcohol, starting slow and passionate, as though they both thought what they had was fragile. But suddenly their kiss escalated into a frezy of rough kisses, and they felt as though they wanted to devour eachother, to be one whole. Dean moaned as Cas pressed up closer against him, backing up against the wall for support, weakened by affection. He felt feverish with want, something building up in him with every gasp of breath inbetween frantic kisses, their skin touching and warm. But it was when Cas started to lower his kiss, inch by inch, that he truely started to feel hard. Slowly, Cas left a trail of love bites leading down Dean's neck, on to his collar bones, down his chest, reaching the abbs before playfully snuzzeling his hardend flesh under clothed jeans. God, it felt like torture, but before Dean could speak his belt was unlocking and jeans were falling at his legs, boxers soon joining. Cas grabbed ahold of him, and paused to look up up Dean; his eyes were so large, blue, innocent... He wondered if Cas even knew how this part of sex worked. That thought was answered as soon as the innocent man put Dean's cock in his mouth; and there was no innocence.

Dean thrust his head back into the brick wall, panting and moaning at every inch that was engulfed by Cas, knees weak with pelasure.  
"Oh- _God_ -Cas, _keep going_." This seemed to motivate the angel, using both hands, tongue, lips, eating Dean up like it was the only thing he ever wanted. And the noises he made whilst doing it threatened to cause Dean to finish, but there was no way he would, not now. As Castiel released Dean's long, dripping shaft he stoop up once again, leaving the rest of his clothing behind and leaned into Dean's naked body, kissing him lightly. A hand ran through Cas's hair, while another hand grabbed both of their dicks together, moving in unison with rhythmic beats of their pounding hearts. Hearing Cas moan into Dean's ear with soft breaths did something to him, an impossible wave of sexual tension made him feel like an animal, wanting to consume the helpless moaning angel.  
Picking Cas up and throwing him onto the bed was exilirating, but there was something more he needed: and he knew just what to do.

Castiel opened his eyes when he noticed that Dean's warmth had left him, his gasps of pleasure shortend. When he saw Dean hold his blue tie up, he was puzzled.  
"What are you going to do with that?" He questioned, but Dean only laughed mysteriously back at him.  
"Raise your arms above your head and you'll see" he smirked.  
Doing as he was told, Dean then began to tie his hands onto the bed post, gently enough to not hurt but surely making him helpless from moving.  
"Dean I- I can't move"  
"And you won't have to" growled the Winchester into his ear, hands started to grip his own tied up hands when Cas felt something slide into him.

"Oo-oh-h-h" he stuttered a moan, pure pleasure and pain over came him in waves. Looking up at Dean he saw the man's lips part in shock at the tightness of him. The first thrust was slow, Dean's hips moving into Cas's pelvis, building up speed, depth, strength, until he was ravaging the angel with each movement. Cas couldn't move, his helplessness only increasing his excitement to pleasure Dean, the penetration alone making him harder that ever. He was unfamiliar with how sex worked, but after giving into his sense his instinct took over. Every movement inside him felt amazing, every pant, every wet kiss turned him on in ways he couldn't explain. Until Dean broke the trance they were in, breathing heavily with his partner as they both simply lay on one another.  
"You should try riding me. I've been fantasizing about it for too long..." the request was instantly taking into action, the moment Cas's hands were untied he climed on top of Dean, because taking orders is what he did best as an angel.

The way Castiel's hips moved around, back and forth in a rythem that shook Dean to the core with pleasure, barely able to hold in the manly groans and shouts to God. He looked up at the beautiful creature on top of him, sweaty muscles glistening and moaning lightly with his eyes closed. To him, nothing was more beautiful. Cas's hips were just too good, building up constantly, continuesly sparking pleasure up through them both with every thrust. As Dean stared up at his lush new boyfriend, he felt a breeze of feathers and saw that Cas's wings were fully expanded, black and glowing slightly with angelic grace. His suprise only made Cas press himself closer to Dean, reaching down to kiss him between each breath. Dean could feel Cas shudder when he touched the wings, clearly it was a sensitive spot for Cas, which he used to his advantage. Caressing the feathers, his fingers flowing through them caused an unbelievable reaction out of the angel. The shivers running through Cas were received by Dean as he was burried deep inside the angelic being. Something started to build again, and again, until it was unbearable to hold in any longer. Nails digged into skin, pain turned to lust when both men came together, the heat increasing and moaning in unison. White light shot through Dean, breathing heavily as he vibrated with contempt, Cas sliding off of him to cuddle under his arm. 

"That... was by _far_ the best sex I've ever had" was the only thing Dean could say. He hoped Cas knew that this was _more_ than just sex. That this act of passion meant something to him, a sign of love.  
"I never knew I could feel this way...  But I can't help but notice... Why do you shout my father's name during sex?" It took Dean a while to realize what Cas was asking about, turning red and laughing.  
"You mean 'God'?! Humans use his name as an expression here... Oh wow, sorry Cas I didn't think about that." They both laughed it off tiredly, and decided that talking after the vigorous exercise they had would be draining. Snuggling up together under the covers, Cas was first to fall asleep, his bed-hair messy and sexy.  Dean stared at every detail of his angel's face. _His_ angel.Such a beautiful creature was his. He felt loved. He felt needed. He was ok. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ;) leave a kudos and comment <3 I will be posting more stuff like this.


End file.
